


A Luna Lovegood Original

by Dustbunny3



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Ginny asks, Luna gives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100′s drabbletag for the prompt "hair clip" and decided to cross-post for Femslash February :)

"Would you make me something?" Ginny asks without thinking- about the question itself, anyway. She's thinking very much of the snickering that follows Luna's homemade accessories. She's thinking, with more effort, of the promise she made her mother to try to stay of trouble.

"Of course," Luna says immediately, eyes lighting up. "What would you like?"

"Surprise me," Ginny answers. She refuses to regret it.

Even seeing Luna's gift three days later, she refuses to regret it. She couldn't anyway, with Luna's smile behind it. Ginny smiles back, warm and true, and lets Luna secure the clip in her hair.


End file.
